Gryffin High: Freshman Year
by Ruler of Glowiness
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's first year of high school and things aren't going as planned. She's run into two obnoxious prats who are little on the weird side and Dr. Snape, the Chemistry teacher who finds it fun to give Ginny dententions, but only on Wednesdays.
1. A Bad Start

Ginny Weasley had half of her body inside of her small closet sifting through the clothes and making a mess of them. With what seemed like every piece of clothing she owned on the floor, she threw herself onto her bed, sighing miserably . Her first day at Gryffin High and she had nothing to wear, this had to be the worst day of her life. She sat up quickly as her door cracked open and her youngest brother's head appeared.

"Wow! It looks like a tornado came through here, Gin." He said taking in the clothes all over her room. "You better pick some of this up and put it on or we'll be late to the first day of school. If we're late even by a second Dr. Snape will give us a week of detention, first day or not."

"I know, Ron, but I just can't find anything to wear! I want to make a good impression!" Ginny said while sitting up and rummaging, once again, through the clothing.

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's actions; sometimes she was just too girly for him. He grabbed a random shirt and a pair of jeans from the floor and flung them at his sister. "Here wear this and be downstairs in ten minutes. If you aren't I'm dragging you to school dressed or not." And with that said he left his sister to change.

Sighing once more, Ginny looked down at the clothes in her hands. They were just a regular pair of jeans and a black tee, but they'd have to do. Ron would make good on his threat of dragging her to school dressed or not and she certainty did not want to go to school in her pajamas.

Pulling the clothes on she hopped around the trying to find her school bag. Yanking the messenger bag from under a pile of mismatched socks, she slung it over her shoulder and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"There's the little freshy! Look at her, George, she's so grown up!" A redheaded with a comical expression on his face greeted Ginny.

"When did she grow up so fast?" An identical redhead said pretending to sob on his twin's shoulder.

"Oh, shut it you two!" Ginny glared at her older twin brothers. Just because they were going to be seniors this year did not mean she was going to put up with them picking on her.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your only ride to school?" Fred waggled a finger in front of her face and she resisted the urge to bite it. "Speaking of which…everyone in the car now! We've got to pick Harry up and if we don't get a move we'll be late."

The four redheads ran to the beat up old Ford Anglia and threw their stuff in the trunk. Ginny barely had time to get into the backseat before Fred started to back out of the driveway. They drove three houses down to Harry's and saw that him sitting with his stuff out on the porch. When he saw them pull up he threw his stuff in the trunk and jumped in the backseat with Ginny.

"I thought you'd guys would never show up!" he exclaimed Buckling his seatbelt. "If you don't hurry we'll be late and you know Snape already hates my guts he doesn't need another reason!"

"Well, Harry, we would've been on time if not for that one taking so long to figure out what to wear." Ron nodded to Ginny and she blushed slightly and smiled at Harry as if to say sorry.

"That's right! It's your first day!" Harry looked at Ginny, just remembering she started high school with them this year. "Nervous, are you?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's a new school and a pretty big one at that. I'm just so afraid I'll say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get marked as an outcast forever." Ginny said, her worry showing in her voice.

"Don't worry, Sis, we'll show you around!" George's eye held a mischievous twinkle and she knew immediately believing anything the twins told her would be a bad idea.

"I'd rather you didn't." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Well, Gin, you better be ready to start high school because we're here! And we've got just enough time to make it to the assembly hall for the announcements with out being tardy." Ron said getting out of the car and yelling at Fred to pop the trunk.

"Hold your horses! I'll open it when I'm good and ready." Fred shouted back but opened it anyway.

"Why is there shampoo in here?" Ginny asked the twins.

"If we told you we'd have to kill you." George said grinning.

"You know if you get into any more trouble Mom will kill you!" Ron told the twins.

"We can't get in trouble…" Started George.

"If there's no proof…" Fred continued.

"We did it!" they finished together.

Harry and Ginny laughed at them while Ron just snorted and shook his head.

Thinking they all shouldn't be late to the assembly; they rushed through the front doors and down the main hall. It was only when they reached the assembly hall that they realized Fed and George had disappeared. They all look at each other knowing that'd they see the shampoo in use by the end of the day. When Harry and Ron spotted their friends, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, they wished Ginny good luck on her first day and went to join them.

Ginny looked around the assembly hall, amazed at the amount of teenagers in one room. She hoped she could find Luna or possibly Hermione, Ron and Harry's other best friend. Standing in the doorway she realized that she might not have picked the best place to stand and stare at people because suddenly someone ran into her from behind.

"Well look at what we have here, another Weasley!" said a deep snotty voice. "Just what this school needs, more moronic trouble-making weasels."

Collecting the assorted school supplies that had fallen out of her bag, Ginny rose to her feet ready to give whoever had insulted her a piece of her mind. Glaring hatefully at the dark haired stranger, she opened her mouth to retort.

"I think it's more than moronic to knock someone over and then insult them when they don't even know who you are! In fact, if any one here is a moronic trouble-making weasel it's you!"

"How about that! You've got a tongue on you haven't you? I wouldn't have a expected a Weasley to talk back to me." He said staring down at her with cold blue eyes. "Yet, I never encountered a female Weasley before either."

"How nice of you to notice that I am of the female specie, as I'm sure you have little experience with us. Now, if you will excuse me I have to find a place to sit." She pushed past him and spotted Luna Lovegood sitting on a chair a few rows back from the stage. Ginny walked back to her and sat down in one of the empty seat next to her.

"Hello. You do know that you're sitting on David." Luna greeted Ginny staring at the seat she was in.

"Uh…Oh! Yes, Sorry David didn't see you there." Ginny said getting up from the seat Luna's "friend" occupied . She turned to Luna and had to stifle a giggle at what the girl was wearing. She looked as if she'd gone into Ginny's room that morning and dived into the mess of clothes and come out wearing whatever. With miss-matched socks, a bright pink skirt with little unicorns all over it and a bright blue t-shirt that had "The government took my frog" in bright green letters across it, Ginny had to wonder where Luna got her clothes.

"You can sit over there." Luna said pointing toward the seat on her right. "I've checked in for Florgobs and there are none there."

"Luna, what do Florgobs do exactly?" Ginny questioned, knowing they weren't real curious none the less. She loved hearing Luna's odd theories about things; it was always like something straight out of a sci-fi novel.

"Well they'd eat through your jeans if you sat on them." Luna said sounding very serious. "It happens to quite a lot of people, considering that they live in the cushions of chairs."

"Well, I'm glad you checked for them then. It'd be quite embarrassing to get up and have part of my pants gone."

Luna just nodded in response and went back to staring into space. Only a few minutes were left before the assembly started and the room was getting progressively fuller. Given that she had secured a seat, Ginny took this time to look for anyone else who might be familiar. She spotted Ron and Harry with Hermione and sitting near the back were Fred and George's friends, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, but Fred and George were suspiciously absent.

Glancing ahead, she locked eyes with the dark haired boy who had knocked her over. He stared back at her for a few minutes then winked and returned to talking with the pale blonde boy next to him. Mildly annoyed and not knowing why, she jumped when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey Ginny!" said an excited voice she instantly recognized.

"Colin!" She smiled and embraced him in a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"That's because I was at an art camp for most of it. It was great, I got to learn a lot of new techniques to shoot and develop photos with." He held up his camera. "Smile!"

Ginny smiled as the flash went off; Colin would never give up his love of photography. He'd had a camera around his neck the day she met him and she had rarely seen him without it.

"You do know that camera's are devices invented to steal people's souls?" Luna spoke up from Ginny's other side. "At least that's what David said."

"Really? Well where is this David?" Colin said looking around. Luna just pointed to the seat on her left. It seemed to take Colin a moment to realize exactly what David was. Gawking at the seat where David sat, Colin started to chuckle. And because laughter is contagious this caused Ginny to start giggling, making Luna burst out laughing like a mad woman. After a while people had started to stare at them and any attempt to shut them up was met with more laughter. They did settle down when the principal of the school walked up to the podium.

"If I could ask everyone to please take a seat." He spoke into the mike and after a minute the room was quiet. "Thank you. As you may or may not know I am Principal Dumbledore and we have a few announcements today. First I would like to remind you all of the school's rules, a complete list of which can be found in the guide book mailed to you during the summer. Everyone should note that the woods behind the school is off limits as we do not have control over any wild animals roaming back there. Finally, I think that some of the faculty has a few announcements to make. Dr. Snape, I believe you requested to go first."

Snape walked up to the podium with his long black trench coat swishing behind him. He shuffled his note around and began to speak in is slow drawl.

"I must info…"

Dr. Snape's speech was cut off by a waterfall of shampoo and water falling out of the ceiling and onto him. A banner also unrolled above him, it said: "Thought you could use a shower!" Ginny giggled, immediately knowing the twins were responsible, but she stopped as soon as she saw the murderous look on Dr. Snape's face. He was glaring into the crowd and he seemed to be searching for someone.

"Weasley!" He bellowed. Ginny froze; he couldn't mean her because she hadn't done anything. She looked around to seem if she could spot one of her brothers, but the twins were still absent and Ron was not in his seat next to Harry. Snape continued looking around the room, searching for the trademark Weasley red-hair. Ginny tried to sink into her seat hoping he'd miss her, hopes that were crushed a moment when his gaze landed on her.

"You! Weasley! Come with me!" He yelled pointing at her and then he walked out to the hallway. Ginny hoped the twins were watching and had grown a conscious overnight, if they had maybe they'd try and save her. She hurried out of the room and stood straight and tall as she could get, ready to explain that she hadn't done it. But she still hoped that Fred and George would show their faces soon.

"Where are your older brothers?" Snape asked glaring at her. With soapy water dripping down his hawk like nose Ginny hardly found him as intimidating as when she'd been sitting in her chair, she even had to stifle a giggle.

"You think this is funny do you?" he asked when she smiled.

"No sir." Ginny replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Did you do this?"

"No sir."

"Did your twin brothers?"

"I wouldn't know sir."

"You wouldn't know, eh? So you're trying to cover for them is that it?"

"Sir, there is no proof that my brothers even knew about it."

"Why weren't they both in their seats when it happened, then?"

"They were provably in the bathroom."

"Both of them? Together? At the same time?"

"Sir, they hardly go anywhere without each other."

"Well, you'll just have to serve their detention, since you seem so keen on protecting them." He smirked evilly at her.

"Sir! You can't do that you have no proof I did it!" Ginny's voice raised with her outrage.

"Well, you just yelled at a teacher. That warrants a detention."

"When will I serve it, sir?" Ginny gritted out, knowing it was hopeless and if she did anything else he might make it worse.

"Wednesday a week from now, after school in my class room. You'll be cleaning out all the test tubes and beakers we use." He seemed to be getting way too much pleasure in punishing her.

"Yes, sir." she said turning to leave for her first period. Looking down at her schedule she saw that her first class of the day was Chemistry with her favorite teacher. A glance at her watch told her that she had exactly two minutes to get her stuff and go to class.


	2. Chemistry and a Collision

The bell rang just as Ginny stepped into the classroom. She saw Colin in the back of the class and put her books on the floor next to his and slid on to a stool. Opening, her notebook on the lab table in front of her, she discovered she hadn't brought a pencil or pen.

"Have you got an extra pencil?" she whispered, leaning toward Colin.

"Miss Weasley! If you were paying attention to me instead of flirting with the boy next to you, you would have known I've been calling your name for roll!" Dr. Snape snapped at her.

She turned her attention to the man who had already given her a detention once today, not wanting another so soon.

"That will be another detention for not paying attention during class."

"When, sir?"

"Wednesday, a week after your first detention! I'm sure we'll find something for you to do."

"Yes, sir." She muttered, now fuming. That man had it out for her! His smirk told her he was enjoying punishing her for no good reasons! She would blame this all on the twins if she hadn't known that he'd also been awful to Charlie, her second oldest brother who had just been finishing school when Snape started to teach.

"Now that we know Miss Weasley is here. I can explain more about the curriculum in this class."

Dr. Snape had them taking notes the whole time while he lectured them on the various expectations that he had for them this year. By the time the bell rang Ginny had used three sheet of paper. One for the notes she'd taken while paying attention and other two were full of little stick people doing various things such as, but not limited to, killing Dr. Snape. Heading out of the classroom, she told Colin she'd see him latter and walked off to her locker. She needed to grab a pencil or two before her next class unless she wanted a repeat of Snape's class. Looking at her schedule, she saw that English was her next class. As she was looking down and not paying attention to where she was going the inevitable happened and someone knocked her over for the second time that day.

"If you're the same guy as before I swear I'll scream." She threatened as she stood up. Luckily for the ears of everyone around her it was not the dark-haired boy from before but the pale blonde boy that he'd been sitting next to earlier.

"I'm sure Blaise will love to here that the thought of him makes you want to scream" The blonde boy told her.

"Tell him it also makes me want to puke while you're at it." Ginny said, realization dawning on her face. "Wait did you say his name was Blaise?"

"I believe that's what I said, Weasley, or is your family too poor to buy q-tips for you to clean your ears out with?" He sneered down at her and all Ginny could do was wonder what it was with guys knocking her over and then insulting her without at least introducing themselves.

"No, my ears are just fine. Not that it's any of your business." Ginny was hopping he'd leave her alone as she need to get to her lock and to class in another two minute or she'd risk another detention on the first day. "If you'd excuse me I have to get to my locker."

But as she started to move past him he grabbed her arm and spun her around so her face was right in his chest. Apparently he was not finished with her yet

"Aren't you interested in who I am? Or who Blaise is?" He asked his cold grey eyes staring hard into her bright brown ones.

"No. I don't care anything about you." She shot back, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"But I know who you are. And I know you're the one who likes to run into her betters and then be rude about it. I also know you have English next." He held up his hand and in it was Ginny's schedule . "English happens to be down that hall. You better hurry or you'll be late."

He let her arm go and softly pushed her away. Ginny just rushed pasted him mumbling "Good riddance." under her breath. She could only hope she'd make it to English on time, but then she rethought hoping, as it seemed her hopes were getting crushed lately. Two runs in with obnoxious prats and two detentions all in one day was a little much for the first day of school.


	3. Dissapointment

AN: Sorry for the long wait! School took over and then I sort of lost interest in the story. Here's a short chapter for you.

"Fred! George! You two are beyond dead!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the house after her brothers. After her awful morning Ginny's day had gotten considerably better. She'd made it to English on time and had found out that she, Colin, and Luna all had lunch together. But even the best of afternoons could not make her forget how terrible her morning had been and Fred and George were going to pay for their hand in it.

"We said we were sorry!" George shouted running up the stairs towards the twin's bedroom.

"Yeah, Ginny, and you know Mom would kill us if we had gotten another detention and on the first day of school." Said Fred ducking behind the door as a book flew at his head.

"So you think me getting killed is better then the two of you?" Ginny stood at the door of the room, glaring at the plank of wood obstructing her from caring out her revenge.

" We figured that Mom might be soft on you, seeing as you're the baby of the family and it's only your first detention."

"Well, thanks to you two I ended up with two detentions with Dr. Snape. I think he has it out for me now. " Ginny slid down the wall and sighed. "I had the worst first day ever thanks to you two."

"Aw…Gin, we really are sorry. We didn't think it'd be to this bad. We were hoping you'd get let off with a warning, it'd be your first day and all. Never thought it'd get you two detentions with the slimy idiot." Fred had stuck his head out of the room and was looking at Ginny, who now had her head in her hands and was looking rather miserable.

"Tell you what. Me and Fred will take the blame with Mom, but we can't do anything about the detentions." George took pity on his younger sister.

Ginny got up looking slight better and hugged her twin brothers. Pulling them close she whispered "Thanks guys. You're the greatest."

"Ginny Weasley get down here this moment!" Her mother must be home and , boy, did she sound angry.

"I guess it's time to face the music." Behind Ginny, Fred and George had started to hum a funeral march. "You two are still taking some of her wrath, so shut it."

* * *

"I just can not understand how you manage to get TWO detentions on the FIRST day of a NEW school! I though I'd seen the worst with the twins, but no! You just had to go and give me another child to worry about!" Mrs. Weasley had been going off on Ginny for the better part of an hour. Fred and George had told her it was mostly their fault but she wouldn't have it. "I can understand that it was actually the twins' faults about the first detention, but there is no excuse for the second!"

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a stern look and became silent as if thinking about something. Ginny sat, staring at her feet, waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"All I can say, dear, is that I'm very disappointed in you. I wish you would have been a bit smarter and not have gotten on the bad side of a teacher the first day." Her stern look was now one of disappointment. "But what's done is done and nothing can be said about it. You'll have to serve your detentions and I hope you learn from them."

Ginny could handle when her mother yelled and was angry with her, but she didn't think she could take this feeling of being a failure in her mom's eyes. If she was a disappointment now then she'd have to change that quickly. With a whispered "I'm sorry." Ginny fled up stairs to the safety of her room and the comfort of her pillow.


End file.
